


(Can't) Do as Peggy Says

by KorrohShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Winter Soldier au, Day 4, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peggy Carter as the Winter Soldier, Steggy Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: In which Steve does not fight back.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	(Can't) Do as Peggy Says

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 (Wednesday) - AUs and Crossovers

The hellicarrier around them has collapsed, a breakthrough piece of technology preparing to make its crash into the Potomac and while every fibre of his body screamed at him to rest, to stop, to get off while he can, he couldn’t.

“You know me,” he tries to reason, his chest already aching. And then, unable to stop the train of thought that's been plaguing his mind ever since he crashed that damn bomber thinking of the life had had left behind, “And I would have gladly spent the rest of my life by your side.”

Instead, Peggy threw a back-handed punch and landed square in his jaw. He could barely get his bearings to stand up, what with the side of head throbbing the second he had opened his eyes.

For a moment, he wanted to lay down. But he could feel it. He was so close to cracking over the control and hold Hydra had over her.

He needed to try.

“Your name,” he wheezes out, hoping, hoping against all possible hope, that she would remember, “your name is Margaret Elizabeth Carter. The Howling Commandos and I call you Peggy but if it were any other soldier getting fresh with you, you would have socked them in the jaw like you did with Gilmore Hodge the first day of boot camp for the recruits.”

“Shut up!” she yelled, though this time, when she raised her fist, he had managed to get his shield in front of his face, absorbing what would have been another blow to his head.

Steve could feel the blood already throbbing inside his ears, and in desperate attempt, he ditched his helmet. Though it would have afforded little protection, would have helped him survive, if there was some chance she could recognize him, even if it was just the tiniest sliver of a chance, he’d take it.

The clasp clicked free and he tossed the helm aside, standing up once more.

The sudden jolt was dizzying, or at least it was for him.

Peggy stood across from him, completely unperturbed and he coughed up, blood already glistening his lips.

But she watched him, with a quiet rage and confused eyes and he didn’t know what he’d make of it. Steve let his fingers loosen up, the shield falling through a hole. “I’m not going to fight you.” He whispered—

Peggy had tackled him head on, ramming into him mid launch and pinned him to the glass, a bone of his, he thinks, crunched painfully as she threw punch after punch.

“You’re my mission.” She says a deadly calm before levelling his face with hits he had stopped counting. At first, it was a technical, systematic attack, one he knew, with enough hits would leave him for dead.

But it grew different. More erratic. And each time, she yelled out louder, crying with each slam of her fist against his cheek.

“Fight back!” she grabbed a fistful of his uniform, by the straps and slammed his back unto the car until it began to crack. In that moment, he didn’t know why, but he laughed.

“The last time you took me by the leather straps,” he says with heavy breath, and a weary exhaustion that very nearly took over him, “you pulled me down for a kiss. Right in front of our CO, in the back of Schmidt's car."

“ _You’re_ —” her fingers flew to his neck, a finger just brushing against the base of his chin as she began to apply a pressure, “— _my_ —” his feet began to scramble from beneath him, and his lungs burned, ached for air, “— ** _mission_**!”

His hands, for a brief second, flew up to fight back, to wrestle her hold on his neck until he froze. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Steve let his arms fall to his side and in gasping, dodgy breaths, he looked her, square in the eyes, “Then finish it.”

For a second, she pauses. "What?" Peggy choked out.

Her fingers had loosened their grip around his neck. Steve, with what strength he had, placed them back. “Do it. Finish your mission. I’m done fighting you, Peggy.”

And he thinks of their time back in the war, when he would follow her lead from battle after battle. Peggy had been his moral compass, his point of reference. People say he's a hero, a leader—they didn't know that he just had a good teacher, the right partner.

It seems like, for the first part of his new life in the future where he's discontent because trapped there, he’s busied himself in finding purpose in life, in living what he thinks Peggy would find honorable—staying with the agency she had founded in his memory, standing up for the little guy, being a good man—but most of all, when faced with a dilemma, he would stop before making a decision.

Do as Peggy says.

He whispers a small apology, this time, though. Just before his eyes closed, his last vision is of her.

He won’t do as she says.


End file.
